


Clothes

by youriko_is_my_jam



Series: 50 IruMatsu Prompts [4]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 15:56:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15174197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youriko_is_my_jam/pseuds/youriko_is_my_jam
Summary: Miu finds something interesting back in her room.





	Clothes

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that this was so short ^^' with the trip im on and recently going to the hospital because of food poisoning i havent been able to write :')
> 
> This was based off how Miu and Kaede acted in this post!  
> http://huyandere.tumblr.com/post/173190136326/in-girlfriends-clothes

“Girl genius coming through!”

Miu laughed as she pushes students out of her way. She was only going to her dorm but Miu had the patience of a puppy wanting to go outside. The girl soon reached her dorm and opened the door. Inside, it was somewhat messy. Miu was a messy person but doesn’t really remember leaving it like that. She then realizes, her girlfriend was standing there. In her uniform.

“What’s with these weird clothes…” Kaede mumbled to herself.

Miu walked in and closed the door,”Is that my shirt?”

The girl smiled awkwardly,”Well not exactly your shirt but…”

Miu held in a laugh. Sure, Kaede looked absolutely adorable in her clothes but the girl tried to hide herself. Her face was beet red as Miu gawked at Kaede. It was obvious Kaede wasn’t used to more showy clothes. Her usual uniform was much more decent than Miu’s.

“So what were you doing in my uniform,” Miu asked.

Kaede rubbed her neck,”Well…”

“Well?”

“I just wanted to see how it’s like! It looked interesting.”

“Well of course it’s interesting! It’s my damn clothes!”

Kaede hummed. “I have an idea!”

“I don’t like this shit.”

“How about you try on my uniform?”

Miu huffed,”That’s a bit boring.”

“Well?”

“Fine.”

Moments later, Miu had finally changed into Kaede’s clothes. Honestly the blonde looked absolutely stunning. Kaede wanted to capture this moment forever until she started yelling.

“This is so fuckin’ boring! The hell is this?!”

Kaede laughed,”I tried.”

The two girls spent their day dressing up in each other’s clothes.


End file.
